


Hey Moon

by Eightpoundsofhair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- College, Alternate Universe- Human, College AU, F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightpoundsofhair/pseuds/Eightpoundsofhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire was going and it kind of felt like she was loosing the better half of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Moon

Sapphire scooted a little closer into Ruby and leaned her head on her shoulder. Ruby put her head on top of Sapphire's but continued picking at her black sneakers, ignoring when Sapphire cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Are you okay?"

Ruby shrugged but continued to look down even as Sapphire turned to look at her. Ruby could feel her staring, something that usually never failed to make her nervous with excitement, but purposely turned her head even further away when the eyes didn't look away. She looked down the boardwalk and over the edge, where waves crashed roughly into each other. They looked back in the dim light and she couldn't tell how deep the water really was. She imagined throwing herself over the side and letting herself sink into the cold, dark oblivion. 

"That's not an answer," Sapphire pushed at her shoulder in a playful manner but the action made Ruby's eyes sting and chest ache. Ruby shrugged again and moved her hand from the rubber of her shoe to the chipping paint of the bench they had sat down on. She knew she had probably annoyed Sapphire with her respons, or lack of one, and Ruby wished that she could just stop time, stop this. Sapphire stopped looking. Ruby felt her glaze move off of her head and she let out a shaky sigh. 

"I'm sorry," She spoke quietly. She didn't sound annoyed, just sad. Ruby turned to look at her and noticed that it was Sapphire's turn to stare away. 

"I'll miss you" Ruby whispered into the dark.

"I'll miss you too, Ruby" Sapphire whispered back. She ran her hands down her lap and Ruby grabbed one before leaning her own head on Sapphire's shoulder and wasn't surprised when Sapphire leaned back into her with a sigh. It made Ruby's heart hurt and eyes water but she blinked away the tears before they started. She didn't want to cry. She didn't want to do much of anything to be honest. She felt like she was going to burst every time she thought about Sapphire leaving and it made her feel stupid. In the year that Sapphire has been living with her Ruby had gotten a little to used to her being around. She didn't know what she would do without her everyday, their routines so overlapped that having her gone changed almost everything. They did almost everything together and now Sapphire would be all the way across the country. She knew she shouldn't feel like this. They'd only been together for a few years and Sapphire had her own life, her own goals. Ruby should just be happy that she would finally be able to do what she had wanted to do her whole life, but it stung to know that she couldn't be with her while she did it. Sapphire was going and it kind of felt like she was loosing the better half of herself.

She felt Sapphire rubbing her tears away before she'd even noticed she was crying, her face was in view for the first time since they had left the small house and it looked like she wasn't that far off from crying herself. She leaned into Sapphire when she opens her arms and buried herself into the soft fabric of her shirt and let herself cry, even if that's what she had been trying to avoid doing all night. She felt hands rubbing her back and Sapphire's face burrowing into her curls and then Sapphire was crying too.  
Time stilled and she soon found her self wrapped in Sapphire's arms as they laid lazily on the board walk. Sapphire moved her hand to Ruby's head and played with a few stray curls while the other rubbed her back. They stayed like this until the sun was soon to come up and the moon was dipping its way under the horizon.  
"Hey moon," Sapphire's voice reminded Ruby of her own in the way it cracked, "don't go down just yet, we're having a moment" Ruby chuckled and pulled her self up to place a short kiss on Sapphire's lips. Sapphire sat up with Ruby as she pulled away and tugged her into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayye so it's baby's first fic so let me know if anything didn't turn out right.  
> Also this started out as a Panic! reference I don't know how it turned into this.


End file.
